Konoha exilesReincarnation
by Pein-DevaPath
Summary: A story redone. Naruto is exiled from Konoha for bringin back Sasuke in a coma. He manages to meet up with a childhood friend and they begin a grand adventure. Rated M/T just incase...  Naruhina non-OCXnon-OC Original belongs to EroSlackerMicha, R&R
1. Chapter 1: Exile

Chapter1: Exiled

The instant the coucil hall doors opened, the councelers went silent. They eyed the blonde haired teen as he trudged to the center of the room.

"Do you know why you're here?"One elder inquired. Naruto Uzumaki shook his head.  
>He had expected to be resting after the retrieval of one Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto..."The elder began,"You are hereby Exiled from Konohagakure for attacking a fellow shinobi of the leaf..."  
>Naruto glared daggers at the elderly woman.<p>

"What? Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Your kidding? i was ordered to bring him back, besides he attacked me!"

"You were ordered to rescue him from Orochimaru's clutches, not place the younge man in a coma!"Another council elder spat, glaring at the blonde with disdain.

"Hey! i fought him to defend myself after he attacked ME! The teme shoved a chidori through my chest, and if it weren't fot my...tenent, i would have died and that teme Uchiha you so gloriously love, would have joined Orochimaru!"

"Preposterous, Sasuke Uchiha would never join Orochimaru of his own free will, Only a Demon like your self could've driven to it."

"You guys are all idiots!"Naruto countered "And where's Tsunade?"

"Lady Hokage has washed her hands of you demon."The councilor stated with hate.  
>[its a good thing she is to buisy with the rest of the rescue team to be here, now we can finally be rid of this demon!]<p>

"You are Banished from Konohagakure and should you set foot in it again, you will be executed on the spot by orders of the hokage!"SHe tossed him a scroll.  
>Upon reading it, Naruto was appaled at Seeing Tsunade's Signature, unknowing that it was forged.<p>

Hanging his head, He knew there was nothing more to be said. Sakura had already made herslef clear.

[FLASHBACK]

Sakura stared in horrer at the battered form of Sasuke Uchiha on the hospital bed, He was hooked up to machines. Sasuke Uchiha had been left in a coma.  
>She turned on Naruto.<p>

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! I HATE YOU NARUTO, WHY DONT YOU JUST DIE ALREADY YOU DEMON!"

Naruto shrank back in dismay and soon left.

[FLASHBACK]

"you shall be escorted to Konoha's border by a squad of ANBU."  
>The elder snapped her fingers and a pair of ANBU black-ops appeared."Take this...trash, and escort him from the village. Do not harm him unless he attempts to return."<p>

"Hai!"The white masked ninja grabbed Naruto's arms.

"We give you half an hour to gather your possessions, now begon!"

"You understand?"

"Yeah..."Naruto stated in a dead voice, which no longer held its loud and confident tone.

With a swift shunshin, the ROOT ANBU vanished, the boy in there grasp.  
>The council all smirked at their victory.<br>"Finally, we've done it."Stated A Pink haired woman."It may not be an execution, but it'll do for now..."

GLancing around his small apartment, Naruto sighed and began the task of packing, He sealed his clothes, Ninja gear, and a couple photos into sealing scrolls. Naruto didnt bother with the fridge, as the food had long since gone bad. After sealing several bottles of water into scrolls, he stored the rest of his belongings and turned, only stopping to leave the key on the counter.

[there's nothing left here, at least not for me.]He thought,[i guess...there never was...]  
>"Im done..."<p>

The ANBU nodded and, grabbing him, vanished.

They appeared at the gates where Naruto, without prompt, began walking out of the village.

"NARUTO NEE-SAN!"

Ignoring the voice, Naruto kept walking, his head down and shoulders slumped.

"BOSS!"Another voice rang.

Sighing, Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi running towards him.

Yo."He waved, his voice flat.

"Hey, Nee-san, you got another kickass mission to do?"Konohamaru asked.

"No..."Naruto replied,"I've...I've been exiled..."

"WHAT?" The three cried out.

"But, you can't go!"Konohamaru said."You're supposed to be my rival!"

"Sorry Ko, The hokage and the council exiled me fo attacking their precious teme of an uchiha..."

Naruto reached up and untied his Hitai-ate and handed it to Konohamaru."Could you give this to Iruka for me? i wont need it anymore..."

He then ripped the Neckleace from his neck and placed it in Konohamaru's hand.  
>"And return that to the Hokage. I'm not precious to her, and she'd want her grandfather's necklace back, not around the neck of someone like me..."<p>

The whole Konohamaru ninja corps. were sobbing at thie point with Moegi hugging his waist.  
>"please dont go..."She cried.<p>

"I have to, sorry to say, if i dont these two ANBU were ordered to execute me..."

Konohamaru sobbed along with Moegi as he hung to the blonde whom he saw not as just his rival, but as a big brother.

"Make your grandfather proud and become Hokage okay Ko?"

Rubbing his eyes, Konohamaru nodded.  
>"I will Nee-san, i'll make you and oji-san proud of me..."<p>

"Ko, im already proud of you. You'll be great one day, the will of fire will live on in you."

Hearing his grandfather's words made Konohamaru cry harder.

One of the ANBU place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, signaling that it was time to go."Good-bye you guys, take care, stick with Iruka."He said, placing his hands on Udon and Moegi's heads just above their goggles and then pulling Konohamaru into on last hug.

Naruto walked through the gates of Konohagakure, leaving behind three acadamy students, one holding a headband and necklace, tears streaming down his cheeks.

They traveled for hours among the trees, nothing disturbing the silence between them. They had just reached the border when the ANBU attacked, jabbing a Kunai into Naruto's shoulder.

"By the orders of Danzo-sama, you are to die demon."The first one said.

"Your body will be studied, its secrets used for cloning."The second one stated.

In pain due to the Kunai, left just out of his reach, Naruto leapt back.

[Bastards stabbed me in the back...big surprise.]Naruto thought as he took a defencive stance.

"Danzo-sama will rewards us well for your corpse demon!"

"Bakas..."

The left one lunged at Naruto, who ducked and kicked at his knees. The ANBU screamed in pain as his legs were snapped beneath him. Naruto, unfortunatly, failed to notice the other one slash out with an extended Kunai.

"AGHHHH!"

Naruto looked at his arm, a deep cut evident.

Staggering back, The Kunai in his back was throbbing and the wound burned.

"Poison..."Naruto muttered.

"Sadly, not the case. We were ordered to paralyze you first, so we could kill you without Damaging your body."The ANBU spoke.

"Sweet, means i get to kill you without concerning myself with his death."

The three looked over to a figure standing in a tree. He was wearing navy blue ninja pants, a mesh shirt and a black leather coat. Long silver hair, hidden by a bandana framed his face, long fingerless black gloved hands hung at his sides.

The man's gold eyes, glanced between the two ANBU."So, any good reason as to why you are trying to kill my friend here?"

"Mi-Micahamaru?"Naruto said in disbelief. His voice was sluggish as were his limbs.

"Hey 'Ruto! look at you all grown up!" The silver haired youth said, his eyes traveled back to the ANBU."Catch up later, got some Konoha trash to kill."

The ANBU stepped foward when he felt a blade slice his arm. "The hell?" He looked around for the supposed blade.

"Yo, up here." The ANBU glanced back at Micahamaru, who hadn't moved.

"How?"

"Wind elemental. Add in my Kekkai-Genkai? well, lets just say your both boned bitch."

The ANBU didnt have time to scream as his body was suddenly burned from the inside out by his very own blood.

"time for the Melwasu Kekkei-Genkai; Ko-Zetsuton[1]: FLASH FRY!"

The ANBU fell to the ground, his face contorted in horrer and pain.

"Mica..."Naruto said weakly as the paralyzing agent began to kick in and effecting his focus.

"One to go, hold on."Michamaru said as he whipped out his right arm and the remaing ANBU wal lifted into a standing position by the wind.

"Melwasu assassination technique; SARUSEN ZANSHU![2]"

The ANBU's head popped off as his body was shredded.

"Damn Mica, if i didn't know any better, i'd say you've gotten crueler..."Naruto slurred as the silver haired teen approached him.

"And you my friend, have gotten sloppy."Mica joked as he lowered Naruto to the ground and pulled out the Kunai."What the hell happened?"

"Exiled...Uchiha's fault..."Naruto's voice was heavy and his tounge felt like lead.

"Hold still, im gonna try and burn the toxin from your system. Oh yeah, one more thing." Naruto glanced at him."hope you can stand alot of pain."

"hn..."Naruto braced himself as Micahamaru handed him a Kunai.

"bite down on this, it'll help a bit."

Naruto Bit on the handle just in time for his body to sieze up in pain as Mica focused his power through the blonde's blood. Moments later and it was done.

"Y-you've gotten better..."Naruto panted, the kunai falling from his mouth.

"Come, we'll talk away from here."Micahamaru helped Naruto to his feet and they took to the trees, leaving the remains of two ROOT ANBU behind them.

Hours later, The two teens were resting by a stream.

"The bastards!"Mica had been listening to Naruto's life story since they had last seen each other, was not to happy at what he had learned.

After several deep breaths, he sighed."well, you can come with me without looking back."

"Wait...what?"Naruto was surprise."didnt you hear the part about the Kyuubi being sealed inside my gut at all?"

"sure i did, and we're going to get you some kickass training so you can control it, unlike the halfassed type you got back in Konohagakure."

Mica then took a sip from the stream and gazed at the moon. After a while he glanced back at his blonde friend."Hey, 'ruto."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for leaving...you know, all those years ago, if i hadn't left..."

"I understand, you needed to get your bloodline under control. old man third explained it to me that if you hadn't, you would have not only killed your self but all those around you."Naruto stated and looked at him."But the wind thing..."

Laughing, Mica flexed his right arm."Another bloodline actually. Apparently, my mother was actually a Fu-youkai...its sorta like that guy from Sunagakure, but instead of sand i have the wind. The coolest part is, no need for a fan to make it, cuz theres air all around us!"

After a spell of silence, Naruto spoke."What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to travel a few days, i'll take you to the monk who helped me. He is wise beyond the years and as strong as a Kage!"

"What can he do to help me?"

"He should be able to help you draw on, AND control the kyuubi's power.  
>It will take time and hard work, but when he's done with you...well, trust me when i say you'll be the strongest shinobi ever."<p>

The soon fell asleep as the moon shone overhead.

~Konohagakure-Lady Tsunade's office~

"THOSE ARROGENT ASSWHOLES!"Tsunade Senju roared[how dare they!]She glared at the scroll on her desk that held her forged signature.  
>Currently, the councile sat in Ibiki's torture chamber for treason for their acts.<p>

She swore again as her eyes fell upon the necklace and hitai-ate on her desk, which had been delivered to her by an enraged Konohamaru Sarutobi two hours earlier.

[FLASHBACK]

The door to the office blasted open and Tsunade shot out of her chair, only to see Konohamru glaring at her while standing over the unconcious form of the Seven jonin that had been gaurding her door.

"HOW COULD YOU? HE THOUGHT YOU CARED!"Konohamaru raged as he stormed into the office, followed by his teammates.

"What in Kami's name are you talking about gaki?"Tsunade demanded, waving Shizune off.

"dont give me that! you signed a order along with the rest of the coucil to exile him! He always thought of you as a Mother and you betrayed him!"Konohamaru snarled, tossing a scroll onto her desk."Even after all he's done for the village, he brought you back here and you went and exiled him!"

Tsunade stared in shock at the acadamy student. Unrolling the scroll, Tsunade read it over and was shocked to find her name on it.

"those bastards...THE FUCKING BASTARDS!"She slammed the document on her desk.  
>"SHIZUNE! GET IBIKI AND ANKO IN HERE ALONG WITH A FULL SQUAD OD ANBU!"<p>

"Hai Lady Tsunade."

"And make sure none of them are allied with Danzo!"

Tsunade eyed the scroll with rage, she then looked up at Konohamaru.

"I swear, i did not sign this Konohamaru."The boy only continued to glare at her. "I swear on my forefathers that i did not sign this. I promise, i will fix this mess."

"Konohamaru, Give her what Nee=san gave you."Moegi whispered.

Konohamaru had yet to believe Tsunade's words, but pulled out the hitai-ate and necklace, then dropped them on the desk.

"Naruto was my friend, he was the first person to see me as Konohamaru, not 'honorable grandson. He treated as an equal and i swear old lady, that i will become Hokage and show this village what happens to those who betray their heroes." He then spun and stormed out of the office, followed by his team.

Tsunade realised, that her little brother had been exiled thinking that she was apart of it.

"JIRAIYA!"She screamed. She needed her old teammate to find the blonde idiot and bring him back.

She was soon joined by Ibiki, Anko and Shizune, who told them what happened and what they were to do.

[FLASHBACK]

She'd had the entire council arrested, but Danzo was on the run along with his ROOT agents.

Tsunade heard the window creak open and saw Jiraiya slip into her office.

"Where is he? Did you find him?"she demanded

Jiraiya shook his head sadly then spoke."I did find to dead RROT ANBU near the borders. It looked like they tried to kill him. There was also a Kunai with his blood on it."Jiraiya stated.

"He killed them in self defence? Thats good..."

"No. They were not killed by Naruto. One was burned from the inside out and the other was sliced like a slab of stake. Someone helped the gaki, but i lost them in the trees."

"Damn the council to hell!"She swore then looked up at her old teammate."He's out there Jiraiya, he's out there and he believes we hate him..."

"Heard what Sakura said then did you?"He asked.

Tsunade nodded."I tore into her and demoted her. I planned on making her my new apprentice for Naruto, but after this...not a chance."Tsunade then slammed her fists onto the desk."Damn it all, why did this have to happen?"she swayed and began to sob. Jiraiya walked over and embraced her tightly.

"Dont worry Hime, we'll find him...I swear we will."

Next time: Chapter2-The mountain and Vengence!

"Original Author is EroSlackerMicha, i own nothing i swe-"

Sai:"Um...Pain-Deva sir?"

"Yes Sai?"

Sai points at Micahamaru, who is glaring at us.

"What is it Mica?"

Micahamaru:"You stole this..."

"No"points at the top of the page."see i gave credit."

Mica:"You didnt ask did you?"

[sighs]"If you had been there, youd have heard what me and Eroslacker had said.  
>Ero stated that i could rewrite the series in my style as long as i gave him credit."<p>

Mica:"I dont belie-"SMACK! Mica's unconcious form slumps to the ground.

"wow Sai, thank you, you saved my ass from an undeserved railing..."

Sai:"Anytime:)"

Naruto:"Dattabaiyo!"SMACK! falls to the ground.

"thank you Sai."

Sai:"you are most welcome"Dissappears.

translations:  
>[1]=blood formation style [2]=monowire decapatation <p>


	2. Chapter2: The mountain and Vengence

"Hey ya'll, Pein-Deva here. We have another chapter here and again many thanks to EroslackerMicha for allowing me to rewrite the story and not holding it against Sai for knocking his OC; Micahamaru, out cold.  
>Now, Sai if you please:)"<p>Sai: "Gladly, The story belongs to EroslackerMicha, but neither Pain-Devapath or Eroslacker own Naruto, But Eroslacker does own Micahamaru and any OC's that should appear in later chapters."<br>CRACK! Sai looks over to see Nami standing over Mina protectivly.

Nami:"you hurt him you white skinned freak."

Sai:"Yes, i do believe i did."

Nami:"i'll break you!"SMACK! Falls to the floor.

"uh Saruki..."  
>Saruki:"Yeah?"<br>"This aint your fic, this is a rewrite of another..."  
>Saruki looks around:"oops"<p>

"what are you doing here anyways?"

Saruki:"came to tell you that Temari is mad that you had Sai knock her out...twice."

"Oh, well if she causes any trouble i'll make sure Sai does it again, right Sai?"

Sai:"Indeed."

Chapter2: The mountain and Vengence.

Naruto looked from the hidden mountaintop, the area surrounding it could be seen for miles.  
>Being on the border of several lands made Naruto wonder why it was hidden.<p>

[FLASHBACK]

"It's a powerful jutsu. The mountain is, how to put it, 'time skipped.' There's only one way to activate it, observe." Naruto glanced over at the silver haired youth as he went through a series of hand signs. Right before their eyes, a large mountain faded from nothingness. "Unless you do those hand signs, you'll just pass right on through as if it weren't there to begin with."

[FLASHBACK]

The following days after his exile and their reunion, Micahamaru had been teaching Naruto proper chakra control exercises and meditation in order to allow him better control over both his and the Kyuubi's chakra.

[FLASHBACK]

"Remember 'Ruto, you have two chakras running throughout your entire body, this means that the normal exercises won't work for you."

Naruto glared at him."Then tell me, what do i do if the basics dont work?"

Mica held his hands up defensively.  
>"No need to worry, i'll teach you the things that Master Kwai taught me."<br>Mica then went through the skills this 'Master Kwai' had taught, showing the blonde how to focus and balance between mind and body.  
>After about a day, Naruto had to admit; he felt different.<br>When he heard this, Mica laughed.  
>"Of course ya do, its pretty much like night and day. Once you learn the proper ways to mold your chakra, you'll find that everthing else will fall right into place."<p>

"Like a puzzle?"Naruto asked.

"Exactly!"Mica then stood and leaned on a nearby tree."After mastering these techniques, you'll have control that will put even the Sannin to shame."  
>Examining the puzzled look on Naruto's face Mica sighed."So tell me, how is it that you feel different?"<p>

"Well," Naruto began." I feel...calmer, at peace with my surroundings. I...can also feel the fox..."

"feel the fox? realy? do you realy believe you feal it?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever talked with the Kyuubi?"Mica's voice was soft, his eyes locked on the horizon.

"Once."

He saw his friends questioning gaze and started to explain.  
>"When Ero-sannin was teaching me to summon, he tossed me off a cliff and I, I dont know, crawled into my own mind. I wondered around and managed to find the Fox's sealing chambers. I told him that it was my body and demanded rent, and once I was out I summoned the boss toad; Gamabunta."<p>

"We're going to have to talk about your choices of sensei."Mica muttered as he sat by the fire.

"Nani?"

"You know what? We'll talk about it later, in fact, wait until you talk to Master Kwai. Odds are, he'll explain alot better than I can, besides, I might say the wrong thing and scare ya."Mica laid on his back."For now, just work on those meditation exercises i showed you."

Naruto nodded and was about to lay down for some rest when he heard Mica.  
>"And Naruto."<p>

"Yeah?"

"If you talk to the Kyuubi again before we speak with Kwai, please be respectful."

"What? The Damn thing has never-"

"JUST DO IT!"Mica cut him off quickly, stopping any insult prepared for the fox.  
>Naruto was dazed, Mica had never once raised his voice towards him in the past.<p>

Mica glanced over his shoulder and sighed."Look bro, im sorry for yelling. Please, just trust me. I swear on a mountain of that raman we like so much that all will be clear once we talk with Master Kwai."  
>Nodding, Naruto gave Mica a fox-like grin. Swearing on Ramen between them was very big. It was sacred, It was what had bonded the two together when they had met in the orphanage."<p>

Mica sat up in front of Naruto."Come on, we've got time for some light meditation." Naruto took the lotus position along with Mica.

"Close your eyes."Mica started, Naruto copying him."calm your mind, focus on your breathing. Now, breathe in and hold."

Naruto took a slow breth and did as he was told.

"Breath out...remember, slow and relaxed." After a while of this, Naruto felt the tension began to flow from his muscles and body. Allowing his mind to focus on each inhale and exhale, Naruto felt his sense sharpening, become more clear.  
>He could smell the coming storm miles away, the earth and stone beneath him, and the surrounding trees. One sent though, stood above the rest; the rabbits in the nearby bushes. He could hear the sound of their heartbeats.<p>

The surrounding leaves sounded loud as they fluttered in the gentle breeze. He could hear Mica's breathing mirror his own, hear his heart beat which pumped strong and steady.  
>Focusing inwards, Naruto could hear his own hearbeat begin to sync with Mica's.<br>He Pushed further in and could feel two distinct, yet different chakras in his body, his own pale blue chakra and the melevolent red of the Fox's ran throughout his entire system. If one were to ask, Naruto would describe the fox's chakra, he would say it was wild, untamed. Strangly, the fox's power smelt of earth, wind, water and fire.  
>When it passed through his chakra coils alongside his own, Naruto could feel a sense of liberation, as if it was the right thing to do.<br>Tracing the Chakra through his body, he followed it to the seal and traced it with his mind.

Deeper and deeper he went into his subconcious, following the flow of power.  
>His breathing slowed as his heartbeat relaxed. So lost was he, in his own sensation, Naruto jumped when a familiar voice addressed him.<p>

"WELCOME BACK...BOY!"

~Konohagakure-council hall~

The council Chamber was deathly quiet as Tsunade's glare settled on the councilors, each had an ANBU gaurding them. Around the rest of the chamber sat ten of the twelve great clan leaders.

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?" Demanded Eizou, one of the older councilors.

"Indeed, why have you dragged us from our homes only to lock us away below the tower for days?"Hamada, another member spoke.

"You have overstepped your own authority Tsunade."Nozuma sneers from his seat.

"I overstep MY authority?"Tsunade roared. Her fists tightened at her sides, everyone could hear the cracking of her knuckles.

"You all play innocent, but did you not once think that I wouldnt find out?"

"We have no idea as to what you are refering to, Maybe you have been drinking to much?"Tsuuda jeered.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed."I am speaking of you bakas forging my signature and using it to exile Uzumaki Naruto!"

Homura could've sworn he heard a pin drop.

"All of you are hereby charged with treason. Its a death sentence to forge the Hokage's signature, And by what right did you MORONS THINK YOU COULD EXILE MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"N-now Tsunade..."Tsuuda began as Her fist connected with his jaw, sending him crashing through the chamber walls and into the waiting room, which was filled with ANBU.

"THATS LADY HOKAGE TO YOU!"She says turning to the rest of the council.  
>"You fools actually thought you'd get away from this? Naruto Uzumaki has done everything for this village, from containing the Kyuubi since birth to defeating Gaara Kutsaki of Sunagakure during the Chunin Exams. Hell, he brought me back here and convinced me to be Hokage. I'm beginning to wonder if it was worth it, Konoha is showing me that its not even worth the price he's paid."<p>

Glancing around the chamber, Tsunade frowned in disgust."I hereby charge the lot of you with treason, the sentence is death."

Murmurs floated around the rest in the room."ANBU, leave."

With one consecutive "HAI!" the animal masked Nin vanished. Tsunade looked to the clan leaders."I suggest you leave as well."

Onve gone, Tsunade glared upon the council."I thought about many ways of carrying your executions out, but in the end, one genin gave me an idea."  
>She motioned for the door as it swung open one more time. A small figure wearing black robes and hood entered slowly, hands hidden among oversized sleeves.<p>

"Going through some of Sarutobi Sensei's old scrolls, i found a very...interesting one. I had planned on using it on myself, using my blood to activate it, when this genin here asked to do it. I was hesitent, and due to that i was beaten. Now, I present to you Uzumaki Naruto's revenge...and your executioner."

The hood fell, revealing dark raven hair, pale lavender eyes focused with the veins of the byakugan. Hyuuga Hinata stared at the council, her eyes filled with raw anger and hate.

Upon speaking, her voice wasnt that of what the council had heard before. This voice was hollow and icy.

"Your souls are stained, putrid with corruption."A voice not of her own, flowed from Hinata's lips.

Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's shoulders."You see, Hinata here is the first ninja since Kushina Uzumaki to host the spirit of vengence.

An unseen energy swept around Hinata, causing her hair to move as if blown by a breeze, the black robes whipped about as she advance.

"You...have been weighed..."Once in the light, the Councilors gasped. Hinata's skin was bone white and her Byakugan eyes were black as hell.

"You...have been measured,"She reached out and gently placed her pointer and middle fingers on the first councilors chest. The one behind him was covered in gore as the vengence enhanced jyuuken strike blew apart his colleagues chest.

"And you have been found lacking." The icy tone hung in the air as another councilor fell to a simple touch of the jyuuken style. Where it normaly shut of the chakra flow, each hit would blow holes in the body.

Any and all that attempted escape, met a swift end at Tsunades chakra enhanced fist, and were sent flying at the possessed Hyuuga, who in turn would jyuuken strike them into oblivion.

Tsuuda managed to leave the waiting room only to meet the cold, black eyes of a blood soaked Hinata Hyuuga.

"You exiled him, and he had committed a single sin. My host may have trouble speaking her heart, but Uzumaki Naruto has been marked by both fate and Destiny.  
>You have denied him of them, and for that you'll suffer damnation. As the essence of vengence, i will repair the threads of destiny as much as i am able. You on the other hand, will not be here to see that." Her slender arms bent into a familiar stance. "Behold...the wrath of vengence."<p>

She lunged foreward.  
>"Eight trigrams, two palms, four palms...sixteen palms, thirty two!" With her back facing the now lifeless Tsuuda, whose body was like swiss cheese, she spun and slammed her palm into his chest."SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"<p>

As the last blows rained upon Tsuuda's body, the power shredded it into nothing but a mere pile of sludge.

Sighing, Tsunade had no regrets of her lie.

Upon her return rom meeting with the jonin instructors, She'd found Hinata standing amidts the remains of the safe. She was applying her blood to the scroll.

[FLASHBACK]

(what the hell?) Thought Tsunade as she stepped over the bodies of the unconcious gaurds and entered her office. Tied to the chair was an unconcious Shizune, over by the wall stood Hinata among the remains of the vault.

"What is the meaning of this?"Tsunade Demanded.

Hinata's head snapped up in shock, Her eyes wide. She seemed to shrink back then, mentally bracing herself, she glanced at the angry Hokage before her.

"T-they have to pay for w-what they did to N-Naruto-kun..."

"I know that, i have arranged for them to be execu-"

"NO!"Hinata yelled."For his entire life, The council has done nothing but make repeated attempts to hurt and hinder Naruto-kun." She then hugged the scroll to her body."A-and, when y-you told us of his e-exile I..."

Tsunade noticed tears in the younge Hyuuga heiress' eyes, it took all of her strength to keep herself from going to the girl who cared for her adopted little brother.

"Hinata..."

"No. I remember...my mother spoke of an ancient specter, a spirit of vengence that was sealed inside a scroll. I-I m-must do what I c-can for N-Naruto-kun.  
>I-if they are to be p-punished, I w-would rather t-take that liberty m-myself."<p>

Tsunade's eyes went wide as Hinata unraveled the scroll and, upon reading through it, bit her thumb, letting the blood drop upon the paper.

White light erupted from the scroll, tendrils of it wrapping around the hyuuga heiress. As they connected and engulfed her, a pulse of energy shot outwards, knocking The Hokage off her feet.

When she looked up, Hinata stood before her."Free...I am free..."Her voice was cold and hollow. The girls head cocked to the side, as if listening to a voice only heard by her own ears.

"Conditions...accepted, vengence as justice will be served upon those whom have lost their way unto corruption."

A sudden chill shot up Tsunade's spine.(what will the costs be for releasing this?) she thought as the shadows formed a cloak around the younge girl.(and what will this mean for Naruto, who doesn't even know of her feelings for him?)

[FLASHBACK]

"Vengence...has been served...the corrupt have been...corrected..."The spirit spoke, shocking Tsunade as she appeared before the Buxom Blonde.

"Remind the girl of our...aarangement, upon her rise from sleep..."

"Arrangement? what arrangement?"Tsunade demanded of the specter.

"I wish to meet with her...chosen. For one os pure heart to offer me such a liberty as walking the terrain in the face of damnation, i am intrigued.  
>Fear not...Hokage, My purpous in which i exist, is to serve. Upon her time of death, i shall return to my slumber inside the scroll that saw my birth."A grin was plastered on the Hyuuga's face upon mentioning her death."But, that will be the equivilent to trying to kill a demon or Hanyou. Till my presence is required, farewell Hokage of the leaf."<p>

Hinata's body seemed to shimmer and color began to return to her skin, her eyes reverted to their original Lavander color and the cloak seemed to turn to dust in the wind.

"D-Did I d-do it, Lady Hokage?"Hinata asked as she fell to the ground unconcious. Tsunade looked at the remains of the council and knew they would need mops and sponged to get them off the floor and walls.

"Yes, you did well Hinata."Tsunade said, picking her up and carrying her from the chamber of death, as it would be called from that day forth.

Saty tuned for Chapter3:

"Well Sai, what did you think?"

Sai:"I think its a horrible remake:)"

"You mean that its an exelent remake, right?"

Sai:"but of course:)"

"Sai, come here..."

Sai:"Yes Pein-Deva sir?"

"Here, have some of your own meds buddy!"Swings arm at Sai.

CRACK!"

Sai:"Oh dear...I have a feeling that i will be fired for that...oh well, there goes my side job. Time to go." Smoke erupts around him, revealing a gothic version with white hair and black painted fingernails.  
>"Better start preparing for Pein's up and coming supreme Cross over fic anyways."<p>

Tenten Kozuki[from off stage]:"Sai! where are you?"

Sai:"Hm? Coming sis!" Runs off stage.

"grrr..."

Temari:"Hey...Saru?"

"What?"

Temari:"You need a hug?"

"...troublesome..."

Temari:[groans]"Everything is troublesome to you. you knwo what? your troublesome!"Storms off

"Nani?"

Mica[out of no where]:"Blam!"

"Eh?"flies into a wall."

Mica:"Didn't ESM tell ya? i fight dirty!" Leaps at wall.

"Uh...Neji?"

Neji:"On your own bro, playing cards with geek and perv here."  
>Naruto[geek] &amp; Sasuke[perv] Wave.<p>

"shit...Your right Ero, he does fight dirty..."

ESM:"LOL, i did warn you."XD 


	3. AUTHORS NEWS CAST1:ON AIR!

~AUTHORS NEWS CAST!~

Hey all, Pein-Deva here.  
>I welcome you to the first official author's news cast where i will be occasionaly sharing upcoming events and information you need to know about the fanfics i will be making or in this case, rewriting.<br>this little break between chapters will pop up in many fics i write, an not just Reincarnation.  
>first off, i wanna thank you for all of you who have reviewed the story so far, and i want to extend an additional thanks to Eroslackermicha for allowing me to rewrite "THE KONOHA EXILES" and to also say that the original story was awsome.<p>

Secondly, i would like to say that i will be starting another fanfic called the AMIX or, Ultimate Anime Mix-Up. Stay tuned for it.

Now, here is a slight rundown of how AMIX will go plot-wise.

It begins with Saru Schmidt, a 15 year old ninja class fighter, and his twin brother; Kain who is a youkai class fighter. Join them and their friends on adventures spanning from one year of highschool to the next.

A story of fun, romance, drama, lemon, partying drunk when your not supposed to, I introduce you to...the AMIX, better known as:  
>THE ULTIMATE ANIME MIX-UP!<br>prepare yourself, you're about to get schooled.  
>[Moka jumps infront of the stage.]<br>"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"  
>[roundhouse kicks camera, screen fades to black<p>

now another note: remember to review as needed and respect our fellow authors rights by not claiming theft...Mica...

Mica:"Sai made it pretty clear..."

Sai:"Indeed."

hey wait, didnt i fire you?"

Sai:"uh...no?"

Thats it, get over here!  
>SMACK!<br>Tenten:"Saru, get away from my brother!"

Technicly, until i've written the AMIX, he's not your brother yet Tenten.

Tenten looks at Sai, whose white hair matches her own. She frowns.  
>"well he looks like my Sai, not the weird Original version."<p>

Oh...shit...[gets dragged into a fight cloud by Sai, Tenten AND Mica.]

Yahiko, help me...

Yahiko[pein]:Sorry, your on your own kid."

what about your sister?

"Konan? oh yeah, she's off with Itachi right now."

How come you all are your AMIX selves and not the originals anyways?"

Deidara:"Because, we're prepping for the AMIX fic to start this upcoming sunday.

Ichigo: "yeah, besides if we didnt Dad would totally kill us.

Deidara and Ichigo shudder. and both say at the same time.  
>"his wake up calls..."<p>

Sasuke:"yes thats right folks, Ichigo and Deidara are brothers in the AMIX, now you aint all confused and shit."

allright ya'll beat it! now to my lovely assistant Katharine for the fourth section of our news.

Kat:thanks love, now then, if you'll notice how these two chapters have been posted, well yeah a week apart practicly, this will change to compensate for the AMIX as well AS THE UNSEEN ESSENCE so basicly he will be posting it every two weeks depending on the time.  
>Amix wise, there will about 160 chapters, one for every school day, thus making a total of four parts to the series, this is not including the summer sidestories and flashback arcs.[she moves to screen, swaying her hips intentianaly.]<p>

Kat, we're on the clock.

Kat: not yet we're not.[winks.]

uuuh...

Kat:sorry, now then as you can see the exitement for reviews for Reincarnation have been increasing steadily and-

What are you doing?

Kat: explaining the fic to them of course

more like giving them already known crap...

Kat: you want to lose your reproductive ability?

Kat...

Kat:What?

we're jinchuuriki, thats an empty threat.

Kat:...signing out!

Hey wait~BZZT~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3true ch3

"hey all, Pein-Deva here. Im so sorry for the delay, issues at work ^_^;  
>but all's well and the 3rd chapter is finally ready."<p>Kakashi:"yo."<p>

"hey Kakashi, ready for any intruders?"

Kakashi:"yep, just tell me when."[pulls out giant mallet]

CHAPTER3: The rising sun, training and the insurgents punishment[delayed]

The sun shone bright on the horizon, its red hues spreading over the clouds.

"Now tell me, why couldn't we find this Master yesterday?"Naruto whined, glancing over at Mica.

"You know that village i told you about? Well, every Tuesday he goes down there to play shogi."

Facevaulting, The blonde glared at his friend."Are you serious?"

"Calm down Bro, he'll be back soon."Mica laughed, holding his hands up in defense. He turned to the mounain and sighed. The previous day was nothing but pent up energy for Naruto, whom had spoke to the Kyuubi.

[FLASHBACK]

"Welcome back...boy..."

Naruto spun around, realizing he had entered his mindscape while meditating.  
>"The hell?"<p>

"I'm crushed boy, you went through all the trouble to come see me and then act like you dont want to." The glowing red eyes glared down on Naruto from behind the sealed prison.

"Well lets see, maybe its because I DONT want to see you fuzzball!"Naruto spat.

"Always the insolent one. You know who I am, and you still act like those pathetic monkies your ancestors are descended from."

Naruto noticed the Kyuubi's tone had changed, as did his demeanor.

"Confused?"

Naruto knew the Biju was laughing at him, but he remembered Mica's warning;

'If you talk to the Kyuubi again before we speak with Kwai, please be respectful.'  
>Naruto bit back a dozen insults he could've hurled and settled with a nod.<p>

"your not all that brainless after all."The Kyuubi admitted. At the sound of movement, Naruto noticed that it was laying down. Slowly he walked to the bars and stopped at the seal.

"No threats? Promises of death?"Naruto asked.

Snorting, the Kyuubi shifted around."No Kit. I woke up crankey and was still confused from the genjutsu i had been under when i attacked Konohagakure."It sighed heavily and rose to a sitting position.

"Before that, I knew Minato. He was honorable, respected in the Kanmon no Ametsuchi[1]. Even while I struggled to break the spell, he delayed as long as he was able before calling upon the Shinigami."

Naruto heard sadness in the Fox's voice."Are you aware, that while he was sealing me and putting my spirit into hibernation, he apologized? He apologized not only to you, but to me as well? That he wept?"

"...Kyuubi-san?"Not knowing if the honorifics were accurate. Naruto had used them on people like The third hokage, but that had been habit.

"Hm? what is it Kit?"

"Your acting different."

There was a spell of silence and Naruto considered asking again when the Kyuubi spoke."Im old Kit, and I have seen civilizations rise and fall. I've witnessed the birth and exitnction of many races. I'm doomed to forever wallow alone, no family or friends. My body was erased when i was sealed inside you."

Naruto listened, as Mica had suggested he do. He wasn't sure what to say anyways.

"When i awoke during your mission to Mizu, I wasnt fully awake. Nor was I fully awake when you appeared before me, demanding my chakra."The demon explained."And like some people, I woke up cranky. It took me along time to regain my memories and look upon your own. When that Uchiha brat impaled you upon his lightning jutsu..."It sighed."...I...felt fear, for the first time in a millennia."

"You thought you were going to die."Naruto said.

"No. It wasnt fear of my own life expiring, it was fear of yours. During your battle, you did something that hasn't been seen in many ages. Your friend with you now has the same potential. I saw this potential nearly wasted for a spoiled child having a dilusion of grandeut."

Naruto remained silent.

"I'm tired Kit, I'm using alot of my own energy to rebuild your body. Your poor diet has stunted your growth. You should be as tall as your friend."

"How do you know what Mica smells like?"

"Boy, during my slumber, my knowlage was supposed to be transfered to you. Even my fast knowlage of jutsus, both new and old, should belong to you now."

Shrugging, Naruto said."Dont look at me, the only one who would know about this would be Ojiisan, but right now, he's dead. I'm exiled from Konoha, I highly doubt Obaa-san or Ero-sannin would give any of that information to me."

"...Hey Kit."

"Yeah?"

"Your friend, the silver mained one."

"Mica?"

"Yeah, ask him why he smells of the dragon tribes."

Confusion wrapped around Naruto as he felt his mentality pulling him awake. He wondered what the fox ment by that...well that abnd why he kept calling him "Kit"

[FLASHBACK]

"Would you relax already?"Mica asked

"Can't we just wait at his house, instead of here?"

Naruto had asked Mica about what the Kyuubi had asked.

"Kwai will explain, so until then, wait."Mica had said.

"Master Kwai has his house under the same spell as this mountain. Only he is allowed access."Mica stated, leaning against a tree.

"What do we do if he's in there and we're out here?"Naruto raged.

"Then I guess we're waiting for days until he comes out."Mica jeered. He knew about Naruto's innability to sit still. It came with the boundless energy he had, and that back in Konohagakure, a still Naruto usually invited a beaten down Naruto.

"Now now Mica-san, there is no need to tease your younge friend. You know I have been sitting here and watching you meditate since the sun rose above the horizon."

Naruto jumped to his feet, a kunai in each hand in a relaxed gaurd position.

Mica gave a slight chuckle as he rose to his feet. Sitting on a tree branch was an elderly man in bright orange robes that were slung over one shoulder, a shaven head with fuzzy eyebrows and a long mustache and goatee. The man's muscled form was riddled with scars.

"Master Kwai."Mica said with a bow.

Kwai only bowed his head, then focused his dark eyes on Naruto."You returned, bringing your friend as you had promised."

"Hai. Master, allow me to present Uzumaki Naruto, former Konoha shinobi and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. He is my brother in all but blood."Mica stated.

"uh...ji."Naruto said, waving to the shaolin."Nice robes."

Mica snorted and glanced to Naruto.

"What? Orange is cool."

Mica shook his head as Kwai let out a hearty laugh."I thank you Naruto-san. Your jumpsuit is of fine variaty as well. I must say, you have exquisit taist."

Naruto let a foxy grin spread across his face.

"You're kidding me, those scream 'here I am, kill me!' I swear, you two are color blind or something."Mica said as an acorn flew and smacked his forehead.  
>He glared up at the monk, who only smiled in return.<p>

"From you, a compliment."Kwai admonished."Now, I do believe we have some matters to discuss, and seeing that I am old, shall we converse over tea?"

Naruto never saw the monk move, but he was gone. Looking around, Naruto saw him standing before a newly materialized gate.

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? HOW DID THAT OLD GEEZER MOVE SO FAST? MICA!"

Mica let out a long sigh.

"Time skipped, remember? and I'm sure he'll show you how he moves that quick. Dont fall for his old man performence, he's skilled enough to beat us black and blue and sip his tea in the process..."

"Hardly, you give me to much credit."

Both jumped as Kwai appeared behind them."I would never endanger my tea set in a simple demonstration of the skills you two lack, namely manners. Now this way boys, and remember, while this is my home, it was at one time a temple. Show respect."

He vanished swiftly and Naruto looked at his friend, who motioned for them to continue throught the gate.

-KONOHA-

Tsunade looked at the gathered Jonin."The news?"

"Many people are upset you had the coucil executed for there actions."Iruka stated.

"Gai, your team?"

Maito Gai was not his usual loud self, recent events had dimmed his passion for Konoha.

"Lee is training after his surgery, Tenten is making sure he doesn't over exert his body."He glanced up at the Hokage."Neji, as you know, has woken and should be up by the end of the week. Team 9 assessment: 50 percent."

Tsunade nodded."Asuma?" She asked, looking at the beared Jonin. He pulled out his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke."Choji will be out for a month at best, using all three food pills did a number on his body and his father has informed me that any rush and it could kill him. Shikamaru is recovered enough to continue with light duty. finally, Ino needs more training after recent events. Team 8 assessment: off duty until further notice."

"Kurenai?"Tsunade sighed.

"Kiba and Akamaru will be down for a three months at the least. While Kiba will be ready by then, I'm told that Akamaru wont be doing anything until at the most two months after that." Kurenai gave a quick glance around and continued.  
>"Shino is ready for active duty after spending some time traing with his clan's centeral hive. Hinata has not been se-"<p>

"I know where Hinata is."Tsunade said, cutting her off."She is undergoing specialized training to help further her skills."

Kurenai bowed, the worry on her face however, told Tsunade that she would need to explain later.

"Now i need to re-"

"Lady Tsunade!"

Everyone rounded to see Kakashi Hatake standing at the back of the room. His one eye looking haggard, His clothes were messed up from lack of sleep. His hair was sagging slightly.

"Yes?"

"Team 7-"

"Is out of commission."Tsunade stated."Sasuke, should he awaken, will be put on trial for abandoning the village."

"He was under alot of pressure, surely you can show some leniency?"

"Tell me Hatake, what of your other students?"

"Sakura hasn't left Sasuke's side, and yes it is sad about Naruto, but im sure he'll land on his feet."

Pure rage flooded the room as Tsunade settled a glare on the silver haired shinobi."I think i'll be revising my judgement..."

"Of course, once Sasuke recovers-"Kakashi begain.

"Team 7 isn't out of comission."Tsunade growled."As of right now, Team 7 is disbanded. Inform Haruno that she is to report to the acadamy. She will be working with the rookies in class 410."

"L-lady Tsunade! Please, be reasonable."Kakashi begged.

"Reasonable? Your lucky i dont demote you to chunin Hatake! You never have taught, all you did was favor the Uchiha. As of right now, You are on probation.  
>You will be reporting to Kenshin at the armory!"<p>

The other instructors looked at Kakashi sadly. They had warned him about his favoratism. They knew this would happen.

"T-the council, I need to train Sasu-"

"THE COUNCIL DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE!"Tsunade roared."THEY HAD NO BUISNESS IN MILITIA AFFAIRS TO BEGIN WITH! MY GRANDFATHER AND UNCLE WOULD BE SICKENED BY WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO THIS VILLAGE!"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and attempted to regain composure."Now, as i was saying. I will reshuffle the teams. Kurenai, you'll take Ino and Shikamaru on your team. Asuma, I want you to help patrols."

"And Hinata?"

"She's going to be on a specialized assignment for some time Kurenai. It's vital that she remains undisturbed."

The truth of the matter? Tsunade was concerned about the Vengence spirit that resided in the Hyuuga's body. The scroll had vanished upon the ritual's completion, preventing Tsunade from seeing if she could seal the spirit back.

"Gai, i want you to work with your team when they are ready, until then you will join Asuma."

Tsunade thought for a moment. As she opened her mouth, the door flew open and Shizune raced in.

"Shizune, aren't you supposed to be with Hinata?"Tsunade inquired.

"She...She woke up Lady Tsunade..."

"well, i guess that was quicker than i thought..."Tsunade sat down and took a slight glance around the room."thats good news, but-"

"No, she woke up and is going to kill Sasuke Uchiha!"

Tsunade's head bolted up just in time to see Kakashi vanish.

"Damn!"Tsunade quickly took leave and persuid the Jonin.

-HOSPITAL-

Sakura watched Sasuke's chest rise and fall with each breath. She had been there for several days, checking his chart and would occasionaly take a moist rag to his brow.

(damn that Naruto, Look what he did to Sasuke-kun...)She thought as she examined her crush. Kakashi had left earlier, upon recieving a summons by the Hokage, but Sakura didnt care. Her sole focus was the raven haired boy before her.

"Hello...Haruno."

Sakura spun around to meet the pitch black eyes of Hinata Hyuuga. The normally white eyes that were filled with kindness, were now black and filled with spite.  
>Around the Heiress' body was a tattered black cloak that flowed as if upon the wind.<p>

"H-hinata?"Sakura asked in surprise."Have you come to see how Sasuke-kun is doing?"

Hinata only laughed. The coldness that laced the laugh sent a chill up Sakura's spine.  
>"I...have not come to see him. I have come...to seek justice, to enacte...vengence. Today...he is to be judged..."<p>

"W-what? Sasuke-kun has done nothing wrong."Sakura stated, standing to put herself between Sasuke and the strange new Hinata."Leave Hinata."

Another laugh filled the room."Isn't this rich? Know this...little girl. It doesn't matter if your a king...or a street sweeper, sooner or later, you will visit the reaper. Vengence has been called forth." Hinata's black byakugan eyes landed on the comatose Uchiha."Sasuke Uchiha...Your soul is stained, putrid with corruption."  
>Hinata began to move forward, speaking ominously as she did.<br>"You...have been weighed...you...have been measured."Hinata raised her hand, straightening her index and middle fingers."and you have been found lacking...  
>You have given in to greed, sin, hatred and power. those have been your maker, and now you shall feel the sting of the very things you revel in."<p>

Sakura quickly moved between them and glared at Hinata. The Hyuuga only stared solomnly at her and smiled evily.  
>"Move...child, or you shall share his fate..."<br>Hinata Hyuuga lunged, Sakura saw the world slow down as the strike moved towards her. She was unarmed between what she believed to be the precipes of heaven...and hell.

NEXT TIME, CHAPTER FOUR: VENGENCE FOR MYSELF, VENGENCE FOR THE POOR, AND VENGENCE FOR THE ONES I LOVE!

"what do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi:"..."

"what?"

Kakashi:"i dont like it..."

"why?"

Kakashi:"im portrayed as a whimp who is obssessed with the council's orders!"

"i know right? its an amazing plot device."

Kakashi:"you...you like it!"

[i nod]

Kakashi:[turns to Eroslacker]:"whatever i did to recieve your bashing im sorry,  
>i didnt mean it!"<p>

"Why apologize, maybe he just doesnt like your character."

Kakashi:"He took my books Pein, dont you see? the bugger has my books and I haven't read them since I was black mai-ahem-signed up for this gig! im not a toy for the fans to play with! I HAVE RIGHTS!" [gets on hands and knees, as a spotlight shines on him.]

"hey guess what guys?"[i turn away from Kakashi]"i have his porno, and he doesnt know it, should i give it back?"

Naruto:nope.  
>Sasuke:nope.<br>Sakura:sure.  
>Temari:since when did i say you could read that shit?<br>"easy tema, Kat doesn't mind."  
>[Kat waves]<br>Temari: but what about my thoughts?  
>gaara:i happen to like the books...<p>

everyone else:WHAT? 


End file.
